Eileen Daly
Eileen Daly was a housemate from Big Brother 16. She entered the house on Day 1 and was seventh to be evicted on Day 25. Profile Past Which former Big Brother housemate would you say you we're most like and why? I can't see myself as a Nasty Nick or a Jade Goody or a Perez Hilton. I haven't really identified with anyone on there! What has been your greatest achievement? That I am actually here! I have done what I have done enjoyed what I have enjoyed, I'm 51 years old and I am still going! I've been a rock chick and the girl who can't say no. Now I say no! What story from your past will you use as an ice breaker? I won't use all of my stories up on the first night because I won't have anything else to talk about for the rest of the time! Big Brother could make you famous. What has been your closest celebrity encounter to date? I met Simon Cowell when I was on The X Factor. I did a show with Matt Berry too where we interviewed him and that was quite nice. Present Why do you want to enter the Big Brother House? It's fun, it's a new kind of kick, it's something that I haven't done. I just think it's a really fun, crazy thing to do. I don't want to be locked up with 16 nutters but I probably will be and I'll probably end up as one of the nutters! What traits do you find most annoying in a Housemate? Vanity or someone who is a little bit loud. I can get on with anyone but it has to be instant. If I like you I can put up with anything, but if I don't... What do you love most in the world and what will you miss in the House? Nature. I love nature, the sea, the birds, the sky. Obviously I will miss Bo and my dog, but in the bigger picture it would be nature. Future Are you looking for love in the Big Brother House? No, I'm not looking for love at all! I'm just going in with an open heart. I haven't got a game plan, I'm just going in to enjoy it. Everything is OK on the outside, this is just fun! What will you do to win? What would you never do? I don't know. That is the only thing with this - you get sucked in. All of a sudden you start thinking, 'Maybe I've got a chance!' I'm in it for the experience. What will you do with the money if you win? I've got four more scripts that I want to direct so the money will go into doing my productions. Where do you see yourself in five years' time? Hopefully I will have made my eight feature films and two albums. That's what I do. Me and Bo have a studio in the house and we make music. In five years' time I hope to be healthy and secure in finance and career. Category:Big Brother 16 Housemate Category:Housemate Category:Female Housemate